Twin Stars
by Eva-AngelK
Summary: Drabbles de A-Z. ‘El sentido del humor del destino es bastante torcido y ellos son el vivo ejemplo’. FuumaxKamui. FxK . Drabble O: Olvidar.
1. A: Amigo

**COLECCIÓN DE DRABBLES DE A-Z**

"_**Twin Stars"**_

_**("Estrellas Gemelas")**_

**Summary: **_'El sentido del humor del destino es bastante torcido y ellos son el vivo ejemplo'. FuumaxKamui (FxK)._

**Declaimer: **X no me pertenece, es de Clamp, yo solo soy una fan loca XD.

**Advertencia:** Contiene Shonen-Ai (Yaoi), Spoilers del Manga de X y Angst… mucho angst!

**General Rating: - ****K+ ****–**

**Drabble Rating: - K+ -**

**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

**A**: "_Amigo_"

**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

'_Lo conoces Fuuma?'_

'_Si… es mi amigo!'_

Kamui sonríe, suave y lentamente, mientras aprieta contra si la almohada y ahoga el llanto desesperadamente – _no necesita que alguien se levante a esas horas para verlo en ese estado, no quiere preocupar a los demás, ellos ya tienen suficientes problemas_-.

Los recuerdos es lo único que le queda y a penas puede soportarlo por eso se da el lujo de desahogarse en la oscuridad por que a la luz del dia simplemente no puede – _no debe_-.

"Fuuma…"su voz es débil y perdida y muy lejos de su habitación un joven de ojos dorados pretende que no le escucha llorar.

**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**


	2. B: Belleza

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

**Drabble Rating: - K+ -**

**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

**B**: "_Belleza_"

**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

Para _'Kamui'_ – _'Fuuma' _-habían muchos tipos de belleza; La autodestrucción de la humanidad es una de las cosas que encuentra mas fascinante, es la perfecta destrucción del hombre, la perdición a que se lleva a si mismo, es inquietante como un ser que se cree tan inteligente cava su propia tumba y tan rápidamente.

La belleza de la naturaleza, es algo que lo deja perplejo, en su simplicidad o en su complejidad, la tierra es hermosa, aun cuando esta muriendo en medio de sus luces y sus texturas, es un mundo bello con seres en decadencia que desean con todas sus fuerzas avanzar… es simplemente fascinante.

Pero solo hay algo más hermoso que todo lo demás, junto. Algo tan bello y perfecto en su propia imperfección que simplemente lo deja maravillado.

_**Kamui.**_ Kamui y la inmensidad de sus ojos. _**Kamui.**_ Solamente Kamui.

**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**


	3. C: Caer

**Drabble Rating: - K+ -**

**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

**C**: "_Caer_"

**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

El olor a alcohol y desinfectante se hacen comunes para la nariz de Kamui. La vendas y el dolor interno se hacen normales en su cuerpo. Las lágrimas se sienten rutinarias sobre sus mejillas, tanto, que a veces olvida lo que se siente no llorar del todo. La ira, la desesperación y la frustración son constantes, tanto, que cree haber olvidado lo que es sentirse feliz.

Y entonces, cuando cree que por un instante su vida deja de hacer lo mismo, encuentra al líder de los dragones de la tierra_- por que ese no es su Fuuma, nunca lo ha sido ni lo será-_ y Kamui cae nuevamente, cae, cae, cae, sin fondo, sin final…

Cae a su rutina… hasta que el fin del mundo llegue y vea a Fuuma por última vez.

Secretamente desea seguir en su rutina, aunque sea un momento mas, por que aunque va a traer a su Fuuma devuelta, herirlo, a _Fuuma_, es algo que le aterra y desea no tener que hacer jamás, pero sabe que tendrá que hacerlo… no importa cuanto le duela.

Por ello prefiere seguir cayendo.

**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**


	4. D: Deseo

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

**Drabble Rating: - T -**

**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

**D**: "_Deseo_"

**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

Cuando es un niño, Fuuma, desea estar siempre al lado de su familia, jugar con Kotori y cuidarla, comer la comida preparada por su madre y escuchar las historias de su padre.

Un poco más grande, su deseo es proteger a Kotori y Kamui sobre todas las cosas.

Cuando ya es un joven, su deseo es proteger a Kotori de las imágenes que la siguen y la atormentan. Secretamente, desea volver a ver a Kamui, pero no lo dice a nadie ni siquiera a su propia conciencia.

Cunado finalmente se cumple su deseo, nace otro. Proteger a Kamui de lo que sea que lo este atormentando. Y desea con todas sus fuerzas proteger a su hermana, no dejara que nadie la lastime, desea que lo que su hermana desee se haga realidad.

Cuando escucha la vos de su hermana, la vos antigua – _el llanto_ - de la tierra y la vos de Kamui, todas al mismo tiempo, Fuuma finalmente comprende lo que deba hacer. Así que protege a su hermana y cumple su deseo, por que prefiere cumplir su deseo él mismo a que alguien más le haga daño a Kotori, aunque su hermana realmente ya no existe, esta atrapada en su propia mente; pero aun es Kotori y su corazón sangra.

Y mientras destruye Tokio y la mente y cuerpo de _**su**__ Kamui_ su deseo siempre esta en su cabeza y sonríe mientras seca las lágrimas de su otro yo con sus labios…

'_Solo tu Kamui… puedes cumplir mi deseo'_

**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**


	5. E: Especial

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

**Drabble Rating: - K+ -**

**Advertencia: **KeichixKamui, pero one side (no correspondido) y muy ligero.

**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

**E**: "_Especial_"

**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

Keichi ve atentamente el árbol, buscando de donde proviene tanta luz, tanta pureza.

'Lamento haberte traído hasta aquí pero…'

'Esta bien Shirou-kun' Keichi extiende su mano y una ave amarilla se sienta sobre ella. Kamui sonríe vagamente mientras los pajarillos descienden a su hombro y estos susurran suavemente.

'Alguien muy importante para mi esta sepultada aquí' la voz de Kamui es casi inaudible pero Keichi es bueno escuchando.

'Es un lugar muy hermoso, ella debe de sentirse muy feliz' las palabras son suficientes, no dice mas por que realmente no sabe que podría decir. La mirada de Kamui esta medio perdida y un suspiro escapa de entre sus labios.

'Pero te entristece' Keichi no puede evitar notarlo y Kamui levanta el rostro un poco y su mano se extiende de la misma manera que la suya.

'No es eso, es que…' un pajarillo mucho mas pequeño que el resto, rojizo, se sienta en los dedos de Kamui 'Es… hay alguien a quien perdí y deseo recuperar…'

La manera en que el rostro de Kamui se flexiona en dolor le hace preguntar:

'Hay una manera…?'

'Eso espero…' Keichi ya no puede ver el rostro de Kamui entre sus cabellos pero escucha su ahogado susurro _'Lo traeré de vuelta… lo haré… hay una manera…lo se…'_

Keichi sonríe vagamente.

'Esa persona también es muy importante?'

'Supongo…'La respuesta es vaga y hasta el pajarillo rojizo parece refunfuñar ante ella.

'Debe ser muy Especial…' Kamui levanta la vista hacia el ave y esta mueve un poco su cabeza como susurrándole algo y Kamui sonríe gentilmente, la luz regándose por su rostro y haciendo brillar sus ojos púrpuras…

'Si… lo es…' la sonrisa se amplia y Keichi no puede evitar sentirse calido por dentro '… es… muy especial…'

Keichi sonríe y trata de encontrar la copa del árbol con sus ojos:

'… Lo envidio…'

Kamui no contesta – _no hay nada que pueda decir_-, desde la luz, Kotori le sonríe, y el rojizo pajarillo vuela de su mano para perderse en el horizonte.

**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**


	6. F: Fotografias

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

**Drabble Rating: - K+ -**

**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

**F**: "_Fotografías_"

**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

Kamui aun las conserva, todas las fotografías, debajo de su cama.

Los álbumes llenos de recuerdos. Las imágenes que se quedaron grabadas en su memoria.

Cada una representa algo, un momento, un sentimiento, una persona, una razón. Para Kamui son el recordatorio que necesita para seguir.

Debajo de su almohada reposa una foto, en especial, una que tomo de la casa de los Monou, Kotori y Fuuma sonríen abiertamente, ambos abrazando fuertemente a un muy sonrojado niño que tiene llena la cara de pastel.

A veces Kamui la saca de su escondite tan solo para tener una razón por la cual sonreír.

Ve sus rostros y desea regresar a ese instante; estar allí por siempre.

Pero al final las fotografías son solo recuerdos marcados en papel. Kamui ya no puede volver a esos tiempos.

Kamui es… una persona que desea tener espejos a su pasado por eso ve las fotografías, por que lo único que tiene es su pasado y el borroso sentimiento de felicidad.

**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**


	7. G: Girasoles

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

**Drabble Rating: - K+ -**

**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

**G**: "_Girasoles_"

**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

Fuuma _–'Kamui'_- aun lo recuerda, el vestido de Kotori, los zapatos de Kamui y el enorme campo de girasoles extendiéndose frente a ellos. Para ellos.

Recuerda a Kotori catando, Kamui corriendo, recuerda sonrisas… las manos de su madre contra su frente y la mirada feliz de tía Tohru, y la sonrisa de su padre; recuerda correr detrás de Kamui, recuerda el calor de sus manos y el olor de su cabello, aun lo escucha…

'_Fuuma!!'_ –Risas- _'Fuuma!!'_ –Risas- _'Fuuma!!'_ – Risas- _'Fuuma!!'_ -Risas… -

Recuerda…

El calor de Kamui y Kotori contra sus hombros, recuerda sus rostros apacibles, recuerda el viento y el suave olor a semillas y tierra mojada.

Recuerda aquel dia de juegos, risas y felicidad.

Lo recuerda y espera, en silencio, que Kamui no lo haga.

**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**


	8. H: Hogar

**Drabble Rating: - K+ -**

**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

**H**: "_Hogar_"

**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

Kamui siempre había estado, por decir algo, solo.

Nunca tuvo amigos y su madre era su única compañía, amaba a su madre, pero por alguna razón siempre se sintió algo... solo.

Nunca se sintió a gusto en las muchas casas a las que se mudaban, era incomodo el mudarse tan a menudo –_no le importaba… mucho… que nunca se quedaban lo suficiente como para hacer amigos, ya que su madre era suficiente compañía… mas o menos_-. Nunca pudo llamar a ninguno de esos lugares hogar, ni su mama estaba feliz en ellos – _y eso hasta un niño de su edad podía notarlo_-.

Y ese dia lluvioso –_acabando de mudarse allí_- encontró un cachorro, frete a un templo. Allí encontró un amigo –_su primer amigo_-. Encontró, sobre todo lo demás, calidez.

Para Kamui y Tohru, ese templo y las personas que vivían allí fueron el único hogar que conocieron.

Para Kamui, se convirtió en el único lugar al que deseaba regresar.

**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**


	9. I: Interior

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

**Drabble Rating: - T –**

**Advertencia: **SPOILERS DE LO ULTIMO PUBLICADO DEL MANGA!. - **Tomo 18.5** -

**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

**I**: "_Interior_"

**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

'_**Aunque haya personas que crean que eres egoísta?'**_

'_**Aunque haya personas que te culpen por ello?'**_

'_**Aunque nadie comprenda tu deseo?**_'

'_Te ciegas a ti mismo y eso… te llevara a tu destrucción'_

'_Si las personas no se mataran unas a las otra, por que perderían de vista las cosas mas importantes?'_

'_Si te sacara el corazón y me lo comiera… eso te haría feliz Kamui?'_

'_Lo que tu crees que es la verdad… ese es tu deseo'_

'_Entre mas quieres a alguien, mas pierdes de vista lo que realmente es importante y tal vez, aunque tu no lo notes, estas lastimando a alguien cercano a ti…'_

'**YO SOLO DESEO TRAER DE VUELTA A FUUMA!!'**

'_No Kamui… hay algo mas… esta dentro de ti… no lo ves, pero lo esta'_

"Yo…" Kamui puede sentir la sangre acumularse en su garganta y ve la Shinken de Fuuma justo sobre su corazón.

Kamui desea en es instante saber que significan todas esas palabras…

Y mientras la espada se acerca a su pecho recuerda…:

'_Tu, tal vez, si puedas cambiar el futuro Kamui…'_

Aunque tal vez es demasiado tarde.

Los dragones rugen en el cielo y el mundo se desmorona.

Kamui se desmorona y en su corazón se siente un alivio.

_'Si muero... al menos sera a manos de Fuuma' _

La tierra llora y el alma de Fuuma tambien.

**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**


	10. J: Justicia

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

**Drabble Rating: - T -**

**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

**J**: "_Justicia_"

**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

La justicia no existe.

Para Kamui, es la verdad del mundo. La justicia es solo una palabra sin sentido o profundidad. Es tan solo letras y voces.

Por que si existiera justicia, él no se hubiera alejado de los Monou, Saya no hubiera muerto, su madre no se hubiera quemado viva, Tsukiko no habría muerto, Kotori no se hubiera vuelto loca, Fuuma no habría asesinado a Kotori y cambiado tan radicalmente y sobre toda las cosas el no seria _el Kamui_.

Si la justicia existiera, niñas como Yuzuhira estarían en la escuela siendo felices y viviendo normalmente, Sorata y Arashi vivirían felices – _tan felices como Sorata los dejase ser_-, Saiki estaría vivo, protegiendo a su princesa, Aoki-san seguiría cuidando de su esposa e hija, Karen-san tendría a su madre y a un buen esposo y Subaru… viviría feliz para siempre con su hermana y Seishirou. Por que la gente buena merece cosas buenas.

Pero las cosas buenas no ocurren a las personas buenas. Por ello no existe la justicia.

Y que mas ejemplo se necesita de la falsedad de dicha palabra, que se le deje a un niño de 15 años el destino del mundo?

**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**


	11. K: Kekkai

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

**Drabble Rating: - K+ -**

**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

**K**: "_Kekkai_"

**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

'_**-Una barrera para proteger los sellos de Tokio-'**_

'_**-Se crean cuando tienes el ferviente deseo de proteger algo o a alguien-'**_

'_Podrás crear un Kekkai cuando sepas cual es tu verdadero deseo'_

'_No pude proteger a Kotori, por ello mi deseo es proteger a Fuuma'_

Kamui cierra sus ojos con fuerza…

'Yo deseo proteger a Fuuma, a este mundo donde Fuuma pueda existir…'

Pero la energía no se crea en sus manos y al final no puede proteger nada ni a nadie.

'Por que no puedo crear un Kekkai?'

'_Por que si lo hicieras el futuro cambiaria y eso no es posible'_ La vos de su otro yo se mueve en su subconsciente pero Kamui no desea escucharlo así que no lo hace.

**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**


	12. L: Locura

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

**Drabble Rating: - ****T -**

**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

**L**: "_Locura_"

**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

"…_**El pensar tan solo en una persona…"**_

"…_**El vivir por solo una sola persona…"**_

"…_**El sentir solo por una persona…"**_

'Él la mato y yo la amaba… sin embargo no he tomado venganza, esa es la comparación que haces?'

'No es una comparación… es…'

'Lo es Kamui'

'No! Hay una gran…'

'No la hay'

'Que no es…'

'Si lo es y es bastante sencillo…' Kamui mantiene su mirada en las manos de Subaru mientras este observa detenidamente el techo y el viento se mece lentamente…

'Fuuma…' –'**No es…**!'- '_**Fuuma**_ mato a Kotori y tu la amabas… sin embargo no deseas castigarlo por ello, de hecho quieres que vuelva contigo…. No es correcto?'

'Yo…'

'Es lo mismo…' afirma y se levanta, el viento y el resto del mundo se congela debajo de sus pies… a Kamui le sorprende como el deseo de morir se puede observar hasta en la forma en que Subaru respira.

_-No es lo mismo!-_ desea decir Kamui pero el sonido no sale de su garganta –_Yo… ama… ama…a…-_ no sabe por que ni siquiera puede decirlo en sus pensamientos.

'Hokuto-chan era mi hermana, mi gemela, la otra parte de mi mundo… la amaba… y él la asesino… pero no he hecho nada…' Subaru se aleja dejando a Kamui con el dolor en el pecho y las palabras atoradas detrás de sus labios firmemente sellados 'Por que… Él la mato y yo la amaba… pero…'sus ultimas palabras llegan a los oídos del Líder de los Dragones del Cielo y este se tensa por completo.

Kamui deja de respirar y el color deja su rostro.

'Yo…' sabe que lo siente, que lo sintió, pero… es difícil decirlo, es tan difícil decirlo '… amaba a Kotori…' las palabras se tropiezan unas detrás de las otras, su rostro se esconde entre sus brazos sobre la mesa, las lagrimas se acumulan en sus ojos, su corazón empieza a palpitar tan rápido y fuerte que pronto se saldrá de sus sitio '… y él la asesino… pero…' y por primera vez en mucho tiempo, Kamui esta seguro de las palabras que de sus labios, por fin, logran salir desesperadas.

'Pero… no he hecho nada al respecto…' y se da cuenta de que Subaru y él son mas parecidos de lo que cualquiera podría entender.

'Por qué…?' se da cuenta que sufre igual o mayor locura que la del Sumeragi –_por que lo que siente no puede ser mas que locura, delirio, descontrol…_-

'Él la mato, él la mato…' lo repite por que no quiere creerlo '…y yo… y yo la… 'es difícil, tan difícil '…y yo la amaba…'

'Pero…'Las lagrimas se resbalan por su rostro y aprieta los puños hasta que sus dedos se ponen pálidos…

'_Yo… yo… amo a Fuuma… mucho… mucho mas…' _las palabras salen de entre sus labios con fluidez, honestidad y sin temor alguno. Se siente tan bien al decirlas, como si el peso del mundo se hubiera caído de sus hombros.

Es igual a Subaru.

Esta loco – _Totalmente loco!_-.

Esta enfermo.

Esta perdido.

"…_**Es algo que solo un corazón enfermo puede hacer…"**_

"…_**Es algo que solo una persona enferma puede hacer…"**_

**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**


	13. M: Mentira

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

**Drabble Rating: - T -**

**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

**M**: "_Mentiras_"

**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

Respiras – _ya has recuperado tus sentidos y la agitación a dejado tu pecho_- por que tienes que hacerlo, no por que quieras; Tratas de moverte, por que es lo mas sano, lo mas lógico, lo mas seguro, pero no puedes, algo te lo impide. Un brazo, un cuerpo, sobre tus caderas, tus rodillas, tu todo. Desnudo. No puedes moverte. No puedes irte.

No deseas hacer nada. Quedarte allí. Entre sus sabanas, entre su aire, es lo único que quieres hacer. **No** debes. **No** es lo correcto. Pero no puedes evitarlo.

Es Fuuma – _Te lo dices y dijiste tantas veces en las últimas horas que crees que tu cerebro se ha roto y solo esas palabras puedes recordar- _por eso no deseas irte. **Es tu Fuuma **– _y sientes que es una mentira, que es una ilusión, lo sabes, lo sabes… pero en realidad a veces crees que es la verdad pero nunca lo aceptas, nunca lo aceptaras_- al que sientes, es tu Fuuma; al que respiras, es tu Fuuma; al que tocas –_el que te toca_-, es él, es **él**. - _**'NO ES FUUMA'**__ te gritan tus recuerdos pero los ignoras por que prefieres pretender que crees que es, cuando en verdad es Fuuma pero siempre te niegas a aceptarlo_-.

Te volteas y las sabanas se enredan en tus pies – _y en los suyos_- sus brazos te envuelven y te escondes en el pasaje de su cuello. Inhalas – _largo y profundo_- y lo guardas en tu memoria, por que estos momentos, instantes, son pocos, casi inexistentes, por eso los guardas. Guardas el olor, la textura de su piel debajo de tus dedos, la fricción de tus labios contra los suyos, la forma en que sus pestañas se asientan entre sueños, el color de la luz regándose por los valles de su rostro y la calidez de su aura, de su cuerpo, de su respiración, envolviéndote, por completo.

Guardas también el dolor, la angustia y la añoranza como recordatorios y lo haces por que debes seguir, por que vas a seguir. Los guardas por que te llevan a la realidad y a ella deberías aferrarte aunque no lo haces, pero los embotellas en tu memoria de todas formas, solo para que te mantengan cuerdo.

Por que por ahora, es _**tu**_ Fuuma. Por ahora, es suficiente. Por ahora estas feliz. Por ahora… es todo lo que necesitas. _Por ahora_.

_Por que él no es Fuuma pero si lo es, pero no_, así que prefieres olvidarlo, prefieres creer. **Creer**. Por solo esta vez. Creer que este es el calor de los brazos que recuerdas. Esa es la vibración de los susurros de _**tu Fuuma**_. Crees, pero tu conciencia te grita que es mentira. Pero crees. Es lo único que te queda.

Por ello, Kamui, mientras tengas esos brazos – _aunque te lastimen, aunque no sea él pero si lo sea, aunque deseen tu muerte, aunque creas que desean tu muerte…_- no te importan las mentiras que el amor_** –por que es amor, amor, amor, ciego y estúpido, inmensurable y agobiante, doloroso y desesperado amor, amor… tanto amor que te va a matar y no te importa**_- te siga diciendo.

**Creerás** en ellas, las mentiras, cuanto tiempo se te sea otorgado. Cuanto tiempo sea necesario. Cuanto tiempo te quede de vida.

Por que es _**tu**_ Fuuma y ambos saben –_muy en el fondo lo sabes_- que eso es lo único que nunca a sido mentira.

**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**


	14. N: Niñez

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

**Drabble ****Rating****: - K –**

**Nota:** Idea tomada de un mini-flashback del manga en que Fuuma sale cargando a un Kamui todo golpeadito y Kotori los ve con preocupación. Tomo 9. Es tan lindo! En medio de lo sangriento y traumático del tomo XD.

**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

**N**: "_Niñez_"

**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

'ONII-CHAN!- Fuuma corre asustado fuera del templo para encontrar a una Kotori con lagrimas en los ojos quien le toma de la mano y lo jala para que la siga.

'Kotori… que… que pasa?' Fuuma la sigue algo forzado.

'KAMUI-CHAN!!' y ante el nombre de su amigo la mente de Fuuma funciona nuevamente y esta vez sigue a su hermana con toda la disposición.

Cuando llegan al parque que esta algunas calles del templo, encuentra a Kamui cerca de las cajas de arena, su rodilla esta sangrando y su cara esta toda sucia y llena de lagrimas.

'Kamui!' 'AH! Fuuma!?' el mencionado corre al lado del mas pequeño y lo revisa para encontrar que el niño no tiene ninguna herida profunda ni tiene nada roto. 'Gracias Kami' agradece Fuuma.

'Kamui! Te he dicho que debes tener mas cuidado!' Fuuma le reprende y Kamui hace un puchero balbuceando alguna incoherencia en medio de sus sollozos.

'Y dejas que Kotori fuera sola a…' – 'Yo intente detenerla pero no me hizo caso!' – 'Pero estabas herido! Necesitaba ir a traer onii-chan! Kamui-chan no podía levantarse!'

'Hay ustedes dos me van a hacer envejecer mas rápido' ambos niños dieron un respingo y le fruncieron el ceño al mayor de los tres.

'Bueno, al menos no paso nada malo, no te puedes levantar Kamui?'El niño de ojos violeta niega con su cabeza y sus mejillas se ponen rojizas.

'Entonces…' Fuuma se pone de cuclillas y ofrece su espalda a Kamui 'Súbete Kamui!, vamos a casa para que Mama te cure esa herida'

'Ok…'el mas pequeño se limpia el rostro y torpemente logra mantenerse en equilibrio en la espalda de su amigo.

'Gracias Onii-chan, estaba muy asustada' Fuuma le sonríe y Kamui se esconde en el hombro de Fuuma.

'No hay de que, pero la próxima vez, díganme que quieren venir al parque así vendré con ustedes para que no haya ningún otro accidente si?' Kotori ríe y junta las palmas alegremente mientras Kamui esconde un balbuceo contra la camisa de su amigo.

Fuuma ríe, por que es libre de hacerlo y la vibración de la risita de Kamui en su espalda le llena de satisfacción.

**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**


	15. O: Olvidar

**Drabble Rating: - T -**

**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

**O**: "_Olvidar_"

**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

Quieres olvidar, es lo que mas quieres. Olvidar. Todo.

Olvidar su voz, sus palabras. Olvidar sus ojos, su mirada, profunda y violeta; apagada y sufrida; tan llena de sentimientos tan solo para ti, para alguien más, pero no te importa. Su cabello, brillante y ondulado. Su piel, suave y tersa. Sus manos, pequeñas y temerosas. Sus labios, delgados y rojizos.

Seria tan fácil, tan solo dejarlo ir. Tan solo olvidarlo.

Todo seria mucho más fácil.

Si pudieras olvidar los sentimientos que te aferran a él y no te permiten escuchar a la tierra con atención, todo, absolutamente todo, podría ser mucho más fácil.

Pero no puedes, así que es difícil y complicado, doloroso y agobiante, sórdido y macabro.

No puedes hacer nada. Por que aunque lo desees no te puedes sacar el corazón del pecho. Por que aunque lo desees no puedes olvidarlo. Es parte de ti.

Es tuyo. Es tu Kamui. _– Y no puede ser de nadie más, es tuyo y siempre lo será- _

'_Si tu proteges a Kotori… yo te protegeré a ti' _pero eres tan egoísta que no rompes tu promesa. Por que lo vas a proteger hasta de ti mismo. Por que eres egoísta y no lo dejas ir. No lo puedes dejar ir. Así que lo protegerás de ti, aunque tengas que morir.

No puedes olvidarlo. No pudiste hace seis años y no puedes ahora. Así que lo destruyes, lo haces odiarte, lo lastimas y lo matas por dentro, por que no puedes olvidarlo, no puedes dejar de amarlo, pero puedes lograr que él si lo haga.

Para que sea más fácil y tu plan puedas completar, harás que te olvide, harás que te odie, harás que te mate.

Por que es más fácil morir que dejarlo ir de nuevo. Por que prefieres morir a verlo morir a él.

Prefieres que te olvide a tu olvidarlo.

Por que siempre fuiste egoísta Fuuma y nunca lo has negado.

**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**


End file.
